familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1616
Year 1616 (MDCXVI) was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Monday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1616 January - June * February 24 - A commission of Roman Catholic theologians, the "Qualifiers", reports that the idea that the Sun is stationary is "foolish and absurd in philosophy, and formally heretical since it explicitly contradicts in many places the sense of Holy Scripture..." * March 11 - Galileo Galilei meets Pope Paul V in person, to discuss his position. * May 3 - The Treaty of Loudun is signed, ending a series of rebellions in France. July - December * August - Tokugawa shogunate in Japan forbids foreigners other than Chinese from traveling freely or trading outside of the ports of Nagasaki and Hirado.Arano, Yasunori. "The Formation of a Japanocentric World Order." International Journal of Asian Studies 2:2 (2005). p201. * September 15 - The first non-aristocratic, free public school in Europe is opened in Frascati, Italy. * October 25 — Dirk Hartog makes the second recorded landfall by a European on Australian soil, at an island off the Western Australian coast. Undated * Pocahontas arrives in England. * War occurs between Venice and Austria. * Collegium Musicum is founded in Prague. * Nicolaus Copernicus' De revolutionibus is placed on the Index of Forbidden Books by the Roman Catholic Church. * Ngawang Namgyal arrives in Bhutan, having escaped Tibet. * First recorded eruption of the Mayon Volcano occurs. * The Swiss Guard is appointed part of the household guard of King Louis XIII of France. * Constantinople's Sultan Ahmed Mosque (also known as the Blue Mosque) is completed. Births * January 13 - Antoinette Bourignon, Flemish mystic (died 1680) * January 16 - François de Vendôme, French soldier (died 1669) * January 20 - Jerzy Sebastian Lubomirski, Polish noble (szlachcic) (died 1667) * January 23 - Ralph Josselin, vicar of Earls Colne in Essex (died 1683) * January 27 - Christen Aagaard, was a Danish poet (died 1664) * January 30 - William Sancroft, Archbishop of Canterbury (died 1693) * MARZO 27 - BEATA MARIA DE JESUS RUANO, LA SABIA DE CORIA(CACERES,ESPAÑA) mistica española * February 2 - Sébastien Bourdon, French painter and engraver (died 1671) * April 24 - Gustav, illegitimate son of King Gustavus Adolphus (Gustav II Adolf) and his mistress Margareta Slots (died 1653) * May 16 - Archibald Primrose, Scottish judge (died 1679) * May 18 - Johann Jakob Froberger, German composer (died 1667) * May 24 - John Maitland, (died 1682) * May 25 - Carlo Dolci, Italian artist, (died 1686) * June - John Thurloe, secretary to the council of state in Protectorate England and spymaster for Oliver Cromwell (died 1668) * June 23 - Shah Shuja, second son of the Mughal emperor Shah Jahan and empress Mumtaz Mahal (died 1660) * June 24 - Ferdinand Bol, Dutch artist (died 1680) * August - William Russell, British peer and soldier (died 1700) * October 11 - Andreas Gryphius, German writer (died 1664) * October 18 - Nicholas Culpeper, English botanist (died 1654) * October 20 - Thomas Bartholin, Danish physician, mathematician, and theologian (died 1680) * November 23 - John Wallis, English mathematician, (died 1703) * December 17 - Roger L'Estrange, English pamphleteer and author (died 1704) *''date unknown'' **Charles Albanel, French missionary explorer in Canada (died 1696) **Henry Bard, was an English Royalist (died 1656) **Jan Kazimierz Chodkiewicz, Polish nobleman (szlachcic) (died 1660) **William Hamilton, Scottish nobleman (died 1651) **William Holder, English music theorist of the 17th century (died 1698) **Kamalakara, Indian astronomer and mathematician (died 1700) **Johann Klaj, German poet (died 1656) **John Leverett, colonial magistrate (died 1679) **Sokuhi Nyoitsu, Buddhist monk of the Ōbaku Zen sect (died 1671) **John Owen, Nonconformist church leader and theologian (died 1683) **Edward Sexby, English Puritan soldier and Leveller in the army of Oliver Cromwell (died 1658) **Obadiah Walker, British academic and Master of University College, Oxford from 1676 to 1688 (died 1699) *''probable'' **Caesar van Everdingen, older brother of Allart van Everdingen (died 1678) **Louise de La Fayette, was one of the fourteen children of John, comte de La Fayette (died 1665) **Matthias Weckmann, North German musician and composer of the Baroque period (died 1674) : See also 1616 births. Deaths * January 5 - Simeon Bekbulatovich, khan of the Qasim Tatars, Grand Duke of Muscovy and Tver * January 6 - Philip Henslowe, English theatre manager (born 1550) *February - Johannes van den Driesche, Protestant divine (born 1550) * February 13 - Anders Sørensen Vedel, priest and historian (born 1542) * February 28 - Mikołaj Krzysztof "the Orphan" Radziwiłł, Polish-Lithuanian noble (szlachcic) (born 1549) * March 3 - Matthias de Lobel, physician of James I (born 1538) * March 6 - Francis Beaumont, dramatist in the English Renaissance theatre (born 1584) * March 8 - Maria Anna of Bavaria, daughter of William V, Duke of Bavaria and Renata von Lothringen (born 1574) * March 31 - John Adolf, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (born 1575) * April 16 - Juan de Silva, Spanish military commander and governor of the Philippines * April 23 **(O.S., Tuesday) - William Shakespeare, English playwright and poet (born 1564) **(N.S., Saturday) - Miguel de Cervantes, Spanish author (born 1547) * June 1 - Tokugawa Ieyasu, Japanese shogun (born 1543) * June 4 - Adam Hieronim Sieniawski, Polish noble (born 1576) * June 12 - Kuzma Minin, merchant from Nizhny Novgorod * July 20 - Honda Masanobu, commander and daimyo (born 1538) * July 20 - Hugh O'Neill, Irish soldier (born c1540) (born 1540) * July 25 - Andreas Libavius, German physician and chemist (born 1555) * July 29 - Tang Xianzu, Chinese playwright and poet (born 1550) * August 7 - Vincenzo Scamozzi, Italian architect (born 1548) * October 11 - Aleksander Józef Lisowski, Polish noble (szlachcic) (born 1580) * October 17 - John Pitts, Catholic scholar and writer (born 1560) * October 23 - Leonhard Hutter, German theologian (born 1563) * November 23 - Richard Hakluyt, English author, editor and translator (born c.1552) * December 22 - Jacob Le Maire, Dutch mariner (born 1585) *December 31 - Jan Szczęsny Herburt, Polish political writer (born 1567) *''date unknown'' **Matteo Perez d'Aleccio, Italian painter of devotional (born 1547) **Shimozuma Chuko, monk of the Hongan-ji (born 1551) **Scipione Gentili, law professor and legal writer (born 1563) **Yonten Gyatso, (born 1589) **Meir Lublin, Polish rabbi (born 1558) **Henry Robinson, English bishop (born 1553) **Sakazaki Naomori, daimyo *''probable'' **Hendrick Christiaensen, Dutch explorer **Krzysztof Klabon, Polish Renaissance composer (born 1550) **Alexander Whitaker, Virginia Colony religious leader (born 1585) : See also 1616 deaths. References